Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), better known by the ring name Chris Jericho, is an American-born Canadian professional wrestler and musician. He is currently signed to both WWE and New Japan Pro-Wrestling(NJPW) as a free agent. He is also best known for his one tenure in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as well as a short-lived tenure in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). His professional wrestling gimmick and on-stage music persona are both that of an over-the-top rock star. As a musician, he is currently the lead singer of rock band Fozzy. Between WWE (formerly the World Wrestling Federation), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), and World Championship Wrestling (WCW)—the three most prominent American professional wrestling promotions of the 1990s and early 2000s—Jericho has won 32 championships. He also found success while performing for international promotions in countries such as Canada, Japan, and Mexico. Jericho is the first Undisputed WWF Champion, and thus the final holder of the World Championship (formerly the WCW World Heavyweight Championship), having won and unified the WWF and World titles by defeating Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock on the same night in 2001. He is also the ninth Triple Crown Champion, as well as the fourth Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. In addition, Jericho was the 2008 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner and (along with Big Show as Jeri-Show) won the 2009 Tag Team of the Year Slammy Award – making him the only winner of both Superstar and Tag Team of the Year in WWE history. Among other accomplishments, Jericho has won the WWF Championship once, the WCW/World Championship twice, and WWE's World Heavyweight Championship three times. He is also a record nine-time Intercontinental Champion, beating out four other contenders in a 2013 WWE fan poll to determine the greatest champion in history with a landslide 63% of the vote. Jericho has headlined multiple pay-per-view events during his time with the company, including a performance as the Undisputed WWF Champion at WrestleMania X8 in 2002. Considered by many as one of the "greatest professional wrestlers of all time". Baltimore Sun writer Kevin Eck wrote that Jericho "has proved to be one of the best all-around performers in the business", particularly "regarded as one of the very best talkers". The Wrestling Observer Newsletter named Jericho the "Best on Interviews" for the 2000s, and in 2010, inducted him into its Hall of Fame. In music, Jericho became the lead vocalist of Fozzy in 1999. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and Happenstance (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; later records All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010), Sin and Bones (2012), Do You Wanna Start a War (2014) and Judas (2017) are comprised entirely or predominantly of original compositions. Jericho also has appeared on numerous TV shows over the years, having competed in the 2011 series of Dancing With the Stars, lasting until the sixth week. Prior to that, he hosted the ABC game show Downfall and the Revolver Golden Gods Awards. On Nickelodeon, he guest starred as a panelist on Figure It Out. Category:1970s births Category:Wrestlers Category:Real persons Category:Figure It Out panelists